


all i need darling is a life in your shape

by queenofmarigolds



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kind of a drabble, Kinda, SuperCorp, Thunderstorms, just a tiny thing i wrote because of a storm and mitski, like it's an unclear timeline and unclear relationship but they're together, potstickers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmarigolds/pseuds/queenofmarigolds
Summary: a short thing that i wrote about kara and lena during a thunderstorm with an unclear setting, timeline, and relationship. so basically just meant to be cute.title is from strawberry blond by mitski, and that's half the inspiration for this fic anyway
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	all i need darling is a life in your shape

**Author's Note:**

> This is so weird and short but it started to storm and I wrote this as it happened while listening to strawberry blond so this is a bizarre combination of those things. Drabble I guess, which I never do, also unclear relationship/timeline which I also never do, and shorter than anything I’ve done. or, well, not ANYTHING i've done but anything that i count that wasn't connected to godawful phases i went though at 12 or 13 that i don't have the heart to delete evidence from.
> 
> so in summary! A lot of experimenting here, and a quick thing I wrote. Anyways hope it’s small and cute enough for someone!

The sky was hazy, pink, and Kara was tumbling in front of her. It was May, but it felt like November, early fall creeping back into her life too soon. Summer didn’t feel like it was creeping in anymore, it had paused and faltered back, cold air throwing it behind to wait and see if it would arrive at all that year.

Lena loved to walk behind Kara, loved it almost as much as walking beside her. She could stare at the crawl of blonde down her back, and Kara was constantly turning around to share a detail before spinning back around happily. Sometimes she would dance as she walked. Lena wasn’t sure there was anything more adorable. 

There had been a sure chance of stormy weather that morning, or so the newscasters had announced. Kara had scoffed loudly, oddly confident. “The sky is cloudless. They’re losing their touch.” All of this had been said into a large portion of whipped cream atop Kara’s coffee, and Lena had to bite her lip to stop smiling at the way it stuck to her upper lip.

“I kind of hope it storms.”

Kara had swallowed a large gulp of her drink. “Well then, I do too. But you can’t put faith in these news anchors, Lena.” Her face was earnest, and that’s when Lena had started to giggle, despite Kara’s protests that she hadn’t said anything funny.

And now they were along some path or another, and Kara was a few feet ahead, bouncing on the soles of her feet, and the sky was graying rapidly.

At a crack of thunder, Kara spins around with wide eyes. “Lena! Did you hear that?”

Lena is sometimes struck by the beauty of blue eyes, diving into her soul. Love had always been sick to her, claws at a heart and anger deeply set inside her hands. Kara could make her smile without a second thought, Kara was light and sunshine and everything that brought life. Kara is staring at her, expectant, and thunder crashes through the air again and she gasps.

“I did.”

“Do you think it’s going to start raining?”

“Probably,” Lena laughs a little through her words.

“But the sky is so bright. That’s crazy.”

Thankfully, Kara doesn’t seem to need a response, and Lena doesn’t offer one up. She just smiles absently. 

She’d always felt despair at pinning herself to something- one label, one friend, one interest, one family. She couldn’t fall in love because she didn’t know how to get attached. Kara was the exception, will always be the exception, and Lena can feel the thoughts of _forever_ buzzing past her wrists.

Lightning crashes in and Lena loses her breath because it flashes in Kara’s eyes, and the blue is white and silver for a second before the eyes flick away, and look up, and then the rain is falling and Kara is turning back and laughing. 

“You were right!” she calls, and Lena laughs because they’re barely five feet apart and Kara is yelling to her like Lena knowing she’d been correct is the single most important thing in the world at that moment, and Lena doesn’t understand this girl. This smiling, strawberry girl, the epitome of sunshine, joy personified. She was a puzzle, and Lena would spend hours and years next to her shivering form in the nighttime to find a shred of a piece. 

Then the puzzle herself is beside her, and pulling on her hand, and pointing. “I kinda want to run up that hill right now.”

She looks back at Lena expectantly, as though she thinks she’ll say _no_ , which is a word that’s basically foreign to Lena now that she spends most of her time with this girl. 

“Do you think you can beat me?”

“What?” Kara laughs, gasping through the rainwater and then Lena is running, sprinting up the hill and she doesn’t know how far behind Kara is, she forgets to check while the water is in her eyes and the thunder is rolling around her and she isn’t sure when the pink sky faded to gray but it’s welcome. She can hear Kara yelling behind her, but the words that echo are the ones in her own hemisphere, the shouts backwards before she slips to a halt along soaked grass and lets herself fall near a rock. She feels Kara’s form fall beside her.

“That was _cheating_ , you can’t announce a race if you already started running!”

“I asked if you could beat me, but I guess the answer is no.”

“That is a downright lie, you know I could in a heartbeat.”

“So why didn’t you?”

“I wanted to give you some self confidence.”

“That checks out.”

She contemplates the state of her clothes. Her shirt is soaked through, her pants covered in little drop patterns, and without a second thought she lets herself fall completely onto her back, spread eagled on the grass. “Do you think you could watch one drop come all the way down?”

“Probably not.”

“I think you probably could. Like, if it was coming from right above you.”

“You’re probably right.”

“That changed your mind?”

“Not really, but when have you really been wrong?”

She falls into silence at that, watching a hazy Kara in her peripheral vision flop backwards into the same position Lena’s already in. She breathes slowly, it almost feels like the ground is shaking with it. 

Lena traces raindrops down for a while before Kara sits bolt upright. “Shoot, Lena, your book is gonna be soaking wet!”

Lena turns her head to the side, considering her. “I don’t have a book.”

“I mean your ‘reading-for-pleasure’ books. We have to cover it up, somehow, or maybe we could use a blow dryer on the pages…”

“I love that you’re more worried about my phantom book than your own phone, or something.”

“What?”

“I don’t have one, Kara,” Lena says, and Kara lets the panic fall off her face before she snorts and falls backwards again. 

“You really let me get all scared.”

“I don’t carry books _everywhere_.”

“Most-wheres.”

“What?”

“Like, most of the everywheres we go. Most places. Most-wheres.”

“Did you come up with that?”

“I did,” Kara replies proudly, and Lena can feel her eyes across on her own face. 

“I love it.”

“Me too.”

“Do you want potstickers for dinner? We could maybe order in.” Lena smiles as she speaks, waiting for the inevitable excitement. 

Kara gasps. _There it is_. “Potstickers? Lena, are you serious?”

“Yeah, of course. But can you promise me you’ll eat one vegetable this time?”

“They sometimes put broccoli in with the chicken I get.”

Lena hears Kara’s stomach rumble loudly, and she laughs. “Are you seriously already hungry?”

“Hey, that’s rude! I’m always hungry! Can’t help it.”

“It’s, like, three o’clock.”

“I had a small lunch.”

“No you didn’t. I was there, Kara, you can’t really lie about that.”

“Oh, right. Shoot.”

Lena feels Kara’s hand graze down her arm, searching, and waits quietly until it finds her own. Kara squeezes.

“Is it still raining?” 

“Lena.”

“I can’t tell! I’m wet anyway.”

Kara snorts, and Lena aims a playful slap her way. “You are _so_ inappropriate.”

“Your mind went there!”

“Yours did first!”

“Maybe I was laughing at my own thoughts. I do that sometimes.”

“That’s a great excuse. Did Cat Grant buy that a lot?”

“No.”

“At least you were trying.”

“I wasn’t trying all that hard.”

“Shame.”

“Yeah.” 

Lena smiles up at the clouds, feels a raindrop hit her right between the eyes, squeezes Kara’s hand tighter. 

“You realize that one day this is gonna be a memory, right?” Kara remarks. “Like, we won’t know why we were on that path or where we were going or why we decided to run up the hill, but we’ll remember the potstickers.”

“The potstickers are _so_ not the takeaway.”

“Of course they are. They always are.”

“You are a dork, Kara Danvers.”

“You are adorable, Lena Luthor.”

Lena turns her head, and Kara is already there and she beams across at Lena until she can’t help smiling herself. Kara has a piece of hair falling into her face, and she scrunches up the side of her head and blows. It doesn’t do anything other than hit Lena in the nose, and Kara falls into a fit of giggles as Lena smiles softly and tucks it behind Kara’s ear again.

She really hopes that Kara never stops smiling at her like that, because Lena’s starting to depend on the beaming, it’s keeping her alive, and if Kara’s light was ever to fade Lena would not want to be around to see it go out. 

“You’re so cute, how is that even possible?”

Lena rolls her eyes. Kara looks like she’s about to argue, but Lena looks up suddenly. “Kara, I think it stopped raining.”

Kara groans loudly. “We didn’t even get to dance!”

“Trust me, I was not going to do that.”

“I am very convincing.”

Lena gasps. “Kara, I’m scandalized. Are you telling me you’ve been manipulating me?”

“Never. You just happen to agree with me a lot.”

“Wow.”

“You know, it’d definitely work on me, too. You just never tried.”

“Maybe I should, sometime.”

“Maybe.”

“Why don’t we go home now and we can order the potstickers first.”

“It’s 3 o’clock, you said!”

“Kara, you really want to argue to delay the potstickers?”

Kara’s eyes widen. “Nope.”

“Let’s go, then!” Lena says, straining to pull Kara up their intertwined hands. 

Kara gasps. “Look, Lena, you left a snow angel!”

“It’s grass, Kara.”

“Fine, a grass angel.”

“If you stand up, then ours will be holding hands.”

Kara shoots up, letting out little “aww”s as she pats down the grass and takes pictures of the joined hands of the imprints in the grass. Lena leans back. 

“Kara.”

“Hm?”

“I’ll race you home.”

Kara jumps up indignantly, and she starts off in a run. Lena is content to fall behind her, because her hair swings behind her like some sort of daisy-colored curtain and maybe she only suggested this race because they’re about two minutes away from the safety of the couch, but she still takes some joy in Kara’s triumphant (albeit breathless) grin as she pushes the soaked hair away from her eyes and pumps her fists in the air.

(Maybe they forget to order the potstickers until that night, because they fall asleep on the couch together and Lena wakes up first to Kara’s ridiculous little snores behind her neck and she really doesn’t have the heart to shake her awake. And maybe Kara pouts at the idea of not having two dinners, one at 3 and one at 6, but Lena feels her grin again on her shoulder as she backs up into Kara’s solid form. The thunderstorm is like a crescendo, the takeout on the couch like falling action as Kara talks excitedly for hours, gazing across at Lena to make sure she’s actually interested- “I don’t want to be boring!”- and Lena just smiles happily. Love isn’t so sickening when Kara is so easy to love.)


End file.
